


Music is Good For the Soul (Piers x Reader)

by Hallyeet



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Awkward Dates, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Tension, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallyeet/pseuds/Hallyeet
Summary: Thousands of prompts and one tired emo boy.What could go wrong?~A series of oneshots with our beloved Dark-type user. Suggestions to add to this are open on my Tumblr @hallyeet!
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. Heartstrings and Symphonies

**Author's Note:**

> My first full self-indulgent fic in a long while. Criticism is always welcome!  
> \- Piers has been your best friend for years, creating a friendship you’re too scared to potentially destroy. Even though you’ve accepted he could never be yours, it’s one night after a concert of his that he has you backed against a wall. Quite literally.  
> \- Gender not specified

You're not sure how it ended up quite like this.

Though you certainly weren't complaining, everything that had happened seemed to take place in the blink of an eye. Piers, your best friend as well as the man who you'd been pining for ceaselessly had you backed into a wall. Literally. His glowing blue-green eyes waited impatiently for an answer, pressing an insistent gaze in your own and your stomach backflipped again.

~

You'd met Piers about a few years ago, through your old school buddy, Raihan. While the Dragon-type user was usually a loud and outgoing wild card, you tended to stay a bit more resigned and deigned to watch from the sidelines. So it wasn't long until he put two and two together and introduced you to Spikemuth's beloved Gym Leader...well Ex-Gym Leader now. He'd passed off the role since then to his younger sister, Marnie, whom you had grown to adore. Piers threw himself fully into his musical career and Galar's musician seemed to shine even brighter than before. Admittedly you'd heard of him before you'd met him, and dare you say, might have even had a bit of a celebrity crush on him. But, never had you expected to actually meet him, much less have him become one of your closest friends. That first get-together was admittedly, a bit awkward due to your natures, but after you cleared that hurdle and exchanged numbers, you found yourself messaging him and video calling him more and more as the two of you adjusted.

Needless to say, you were hopelessly in love.

It wasn't uncommon for him to call you when he was stuck on songwriting and needed a break or he'd simply send a text asking you over. You shared music, stories about your lives, the weird dream he had the other night, hopes, fears, everything. In a cheesy sort of cliché way, he was your best friend. Days of dragging him out of Spikemuth for a cup of coffee at one of the Battle Cafés and nights of pressing close to him while watching horrible movies made you fall just that much more. And years later, the feeling only intensified from a giddy little spark into a full-on bursting flame. Piers remained the same as he ever was, indifferent and oblivious to the way you felt. You didn't want to put him under  _ that  _ kind of pressure and ruin what you had. It was too delicate. Too fragile. So you opted to admire him from far away, begrudgingly accepting the fact that he would never be yours.

~

Piers called you, which wasn't unusual. 

You answered, the Rotom phone hovering before you as you flipped through pages in binders before deciding you didn't need it and tossing it into an ever filling garbage bag. "What's up?" You asked, glancing up at the screen to find his face smooshed into his pillow while those icy eyes you always loved stared through at you. The image brought a smile to your lips. "Nothin'. Just wanted to see how you're doin'. Feels like I haven't seen ya in ages," he mumbled as he shifted, brushing back some of the long black and white hair loose from his usual ponytail over his shoulder. He was dressed down, wearing nothing but a black tank top and ripped skinny jeans that somehow made him seem even paler. Arceus knows Piers was light enough to be mistaken for a walking corpse. He tugged at his choker as he waited for your reply. "I know, I know," you pouted, plucking out another binder and opening it, "I've just been so busy with getting ready to move and everything. But, I can always make time for my favorite person in the world." His chuckle sent a shudder down your spine and butterflies fluttering in your stomach. 

"'m your favorite?" He asked, a thick eyebrow raising in question and you stuck your tongue out playfully. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Teasing just slightly, but what's the harm in a little fun? He huffed out a breath of amusement and the look in his eye glimmered for a fleeting moment. "What're you doin'?" He asked, finally looking away from you to glance at the piles of notebooks and papers strewn all about you. "Sorting," you sigh, "It's taking forever. Though it dredges up a bunch of old memories." 

"D'ya still have the one with the ‘artifact’?"

"I might. Lemme look."

To be fair, it  _ had  _ been a while since you two had met up. Maybe it was time to rekindle. "Ah. I have another gig comin' up 'n I'd like you to be there. Got a couple new ones I want ya to hear," Piers mentioned as if he knew what was going through your brain. "You read my mind. I thought you were a Dark-type user, not Psychic," you cracked a small smile, and he snorted at your joke. You picked up a purple spiral notebook whose cover matched the shade of a Toxtricity and flipped through it, flying past pages of notes you didn't need. "Aha. Found it," you declared triumphantly, turning the book and holding it up to the camera for him to see. There was only one thing on the page, too sacred to be tainted with anything else. Written in delicate cursive and sophisticated black ink:

_ Raihan smells like feet. _

Piers's immediate laughter was contagious and you couldn't help but giggle along. You reminisced that day and remembered that Raihan might as well have strangled you right then and there. But, it stayed because it was dubbed too precious of a relic to give up, much to his dismay. Once your fit of laughter died down, the two of you sat in content silence just basking in the company. To your surprise, it was him who spoke again. "So can ya make it? To the performance, I mean." You hummed, deciding to edge him on a little more. "I dunno. What's in it for me?" A smirk curled on your mouth as he blinked once then twice. "Seein' your favorite person in th'world ain't enough?" He pointed out, and you flushed instantaneously. Tearing your eyes away from the screen, you mumbled out, "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there, asshole." "Perfect," he sat up, finger hooking into the loop of metal around his neck idly as his eyes stayed glued to the screen, "Miss ya."

"I miss you too."

You swore this man was going to kill you someday.

So you went. It wouldn't be nice to turn down supporting your best mate, especially if he single-handedly invited you. The day came and you slept the afternoon away, knowing you’d need to be able to withstand staying up for a while judging by the times on the schedule he’d sent you. You dressed up to fit in with the crowd typically found at his concerts, checked yourself in the mirror one last time and made your way to the Corviknight taxi waiting just outside your apartment. "Motostoke," you called out cheerfully as you climbed into the cab. The cart lifted into the air, hovering for a moment before fully taking flight. The night air was cool against your face as you watched the Wild Area glide beneath you and occasionally, you could catch glimpses of wild pokémon frolicking in their natural habitats. You smiled. Maybe it was about time you went out and trained a little. Your team was probably aching for action as much as you were by now. Your Rotom phone suddenly sprang to life, flying up and vibrating from a newly received text.  _ ‘You’ve got a message from Pierzzzz!’ _

_ ‘On ur way?’ _

You smiled, quickly sending back a response.

_ ‘Be there in 10.’ _

_ ‘Don’t start the show w/o me lol’ _

A few seconds passed.

_ ‘Wouldn’t dream of it’ _

You sighed, letting Rotom resume its sleep, and rested your chin on the palm of your hand. Usually, after concerts, you’d meet up with him backstage. The staff knew you well enough to let you through without a hitch; Piers would give them hell otherwise. After congratulating him on another successful performance, you’d steal him away for dinner if he hadn’t had anything to eat yet (sometimes they started at lunch and ended at dinner however, this one was starting at a much later time) or a cup of hot chocolate if he had. You’d let him go before it was too late, though. The industrial brick buildings were coming into view and you felt excitement zap through your body like a Thunder Shock attack. When the taxi landed, you tipped the cabbie with a few spare Pokédollars and a couple of Oran berries to the Corviknight for their service before beginning to make your way to the site where Piers would be performing. Kabu had generously offered a vacant area to set up a stage as long as they were willing to take it down and clean up once they were finished using it. There were more people than usual in Motostoke, lining up to register tickets bought online or socializing over the shared interest. Your heart swelled at the sight. It was an honor being friends with someone who created such a community. 

You're quick to text Piers, stating you were there and he asked you to meet him backstage, quickly clarifying that he let the bouncers know ahead of time so they didn’t assume you were some fan poking their nose around a little too much. Much to your relief, they let you by with a stiff nod. “Hey, stranger,” you greeted, catching his eye in the mirror. Unlike the day you called, his hair was now pulled up into the usual updo, bangs hiding one of his irises from view. “Thought you’d be forever,” he teased lightly, gently applying a thick line of eyeliner to his lid. “You know me, showing up fashionably late,” you poked at his side as you passed by and set your bag down. “Mhmm,” he hummed in amusement, prompting a grin from you. “Is that one new? I don’t think I’ve seen you in it,” you finally drank in his outfit. While it wasn’t out of his style, the black jacket rather than his signature white was different. “Somewhat,” he answered, capping the lid on his makeup and finally turning towards you. The lights lining the mirror illuminated the ghostly glow of the white stage makeup he usually donned on. “Did ya ever finish all that sortin’ you were doin’?” You puffed out a breath of air at the reminder. “I have some more to go through. I can’t wait to be done with it.” "I'd be happy to lend a hand if ya ever need it, y'know." You grinned brightly at the offer. His eyes lingered on you for a moment, and you couldn't read his expression before he turned away. 

Well, that was odd.

After exchanging a few more words, Piers was called to the stage and you joined back with the crowd, eagerly awaiting the show to start. A girl had excitedly begun a conversation about the Galarian star, and you answered all her questions and gushes with enthusiasm. You never mentioned you knew him since, like most of the other Gym Leaders and the Champion, he liked keeping his personal life away from the public as much as possible. You respected that. The lights onstage clicked on, neon colors wildly waving around as smoke machines hissed out thick white clouds. Your heartbeat thudded in your chest as his silhouette seemed to materialize from the shadows. The audience went wild at the sight, the show finally making its start. 

_ "PIERS! PIERS! PIERS!" _

His name was chanted over and over like a mantra as the fog onstage was beginning to thin. You could see him more clearly, and how he looked onstage never ceased to capture you in awe. Instead of the disinterested deadpan he seemed to always wear, his expression was aglow with a passion that you only saw when he was performing or when he had been leading the Gym and battled. He gripped his skull encrusted microphone, grinning wickedly. 

**_"Y'ALL READY TO ROCK?!"_ **

If you weren't so used to the noise, the crowd's return would have been enough to make you go deaf. 

As promised, he had sung a few new songs. You made mental notes on them since he always asked for criticism when you listened to his music. Though you weren't particularly skilled at anything musical, he always valued your input. "Gives it from a normal subordinate's perspective," he had playfully stated, ruffling up your hair to which you only replied, "...Subordinate?!" Though the night dragged on, it stayed alive. Piers always managed to keep a crowd going somehow, something that only Leon could do because...well he was the Champion. But for anyone else to be enough to captivate such a large mass of people… It lasted for hours and minutes like it was too long and too short. Before you knew it, he was on to his closing song. "You've all been great," he praised into the mic, earning a short burst of encouragement, "But 'm afraid we're comin' to the end. This final one…" His eyes flitted down, connecting with yours in the crowd. Your breath hitched. "It's for someone who's real close t'me."

This song was slower, more emotional. His voice reached a more somber tone as he lamented the feeling of longing. Of wanting what you cannot have. Your heart sped up with every note and you tried to gently remind yourself that it could be about anybody. It didn't exactly have to be about you.

...But he's staring at you every chance he gets and it's almost like he's singing  _ to you.  _ His focus was no longer on the crowd as a whole but rather on you.

You

You

_ You _

You swallowed thickly as he finished, signing out of his show as he did with every gig with a statement of thanks, a lasting shout, and disappearing like he'd never been there. But he had. And while everybody is leaving, you couldn't get to him fast enough. You pushed by people as politely as you could, earning a few cusses and insults thrown at you as a result but it wasn't enough to deter your path. You barely blinked at the security guards who let you by without so much as a "Hey!". Your heart was still thumping, fighting to free itself from the confines of your chest as you felt him getting closer, closer, closer. 

Yet so far away.

You had to stop yourself from crashing into the backstage room. Stop yourself from pulling him to you and pushing your mouth against his. Stop yourself from making a fool of yourself. You slowed, freezing before you entered.

Stop yourself from getting your hopes up too high that that song was for you.

It was enough to pull you out of the post-performance hype and to think rationally. Maybe he was just trying to gauge how much you liked the newer songs. Yeah...yeah that was probably it. Nevertheless, you entered the room with a big forced smile. "Piers, that was amazing!" His head raised, what little skin tone he had now visible as he rid himself of the stage makeup with a wipe. He surveyed your expression, arching a skeptical eyebrow. "But…?" He read through the facade with ease and panic hit you. Those butterflies that had been fluttering in your stomach had flown up into your throat and felt like they were now choking you.

"Nothing. You did really nice. The new songs are bound to do well with uh...subordinates." 

It had been a joke back then but now you  _ really  _ felt it. How foolish. To think someone like you would be good enough for...for him. Piers scrutinized you more in silence before rolling his eyes. "Come off it," he demanded, tossing the wipe away and beginning to stalk towards you painstakingly slow. You had nowhere to run and certainly nowhere to hide. Your back hit the wall, forgetting how to breathe as he came to hover over you. He simply rested his forearm on the wall next to your head and stared you down. His eyes seemed like they were glowing more than ever. "What's bothering you?" He murmured, breath ghosting across your face and making you shiver. 

So here you are now, trapped between your very attractive crush and best friend who knew you all too well and was also insistently waiting for your answer. You swallowed and your mind suddenly blanked. "...What?" You barely whispered back. Piers's eyebrows knitted in frustration and he sighed. "Come on," he said your name so softly that you would have melted right then and there, "Y’know you can tell me." Hot. It was getting too hot. He was taking your breath away and it wasn't fair. "I…" your lips pressed together into a tight line, turning white from the force. You couldn't tell him. It would destroy everything and you couldn't let him go. Even if it was just as friends. Piers's gaze is trailing down from your eyes to your lips and back up again. You wouldn't get your hopes up, even with the way he was looking at you now. You wouldn't dare. You…

Then his mouth is on yours and you do dare. You dare to think maybe,  _ just maybe,  _ he feels the same with the way his impossibly soft lips are working against yours so beautifully. His touch is everywhere all at once, burning deliciously as your lips parted with a gasp and your eyes screwed shut. He absolutely eats it up, pressing into you harder against the wall. "Tell me," he begins, pausing only slightly to catch his breath and to speak coherently, "what's bothering you." Despite what you did, you  _ still  _ can't force the words out of you and the guilt gnaws at your stomach, killing the butterflies and replacing them with anxiety. Your head dips down in shame before he tilts it back up stubbornly. 

He's everywhere all at once, keeping your neck exposed to attack next. You let a moan slip. "Ya gotta talk to me," he ordered gently, pulling away. You almost  _ cry _ from the sudden absence of contact, wanting to drown in him so desperately. The last bit of self-resistance dissipated and you couldn't handle it anymore. 

_ "I love you."  _

Just a breathy whisper, barely audible then repeated louder and louder as he continued his ministrations. "Good. Just like that," he praised, purring against your throat. You had a sneaking suspicion that perhaps the bastard's known this whole time but the question died on your tongue as he nipped slightly at the skin on your neck, and another moan melted out from your lips. 

You decided the question could wait.


	2. Valentine's Day is Corporate Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Up until now, you’ve always spent Valentine’s Day alone. It’s not until you’re with Piers that you panic because you have no clue what to do or how to treat it.  
> \- Gender not specified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out on Valentine's Day but some shit came up. Hope that's okay!

You considered yourself pretty average.

Apparently, that’s what everybody else thought too, seeing as you’ve had zero to no dating experience. There was always someone better that could easily top your abilities, and eventually, you learned not to bother. It wasn’t until you moved to Galar and were caught in the crosshairs of the region’s most well-known rockstar that you realized how little you knew about being in a relationship. It was like an intricate web of rules to follow, but you didn’t know the rules. Thankfully, Piers was right there beside you to show you the ropes. He was the greatest partner you could’ve asked for and his reassurances never failed to help you remember that you were loved. He was attentive, careful, and made sure you had everything you needed. Vice versa...well that was a tougher nut to crack. It was harder to figure out what he wanted since he wasn’t very vocal about his own needs and tended to prioritize you over everything, but soon enough, you were able to pick up on the small things. 

He liked head massages, especially when his hair had just come down from being tied up all day. It was very common to have him flop onto you at the end of a tiring gig and hum in contentment as you raked through his hair, fingertips brushing lightly over his scalp occasionally. It had him absolutely melting in your arms and when he’d fall asleep on you, get comfortable because he wouldn’t be moving for a  _ long _ time. He liked it when you sang, even if you were only subpar at best. Sometimes you’d do it idly, not even noticing the tune stuck in your head coming from your lips until you caught his glimmering green-blue eyes watching, mesmerized. And, even though you’d blush in embarrassment, trying to push down the rushing heat that suddenly overtook you, he’d ask for more. Quietly, but desperately as if it were the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard. If it was one of his songs you were singing? He’d bring you in, peppering kisses all over your face lovingly, and wouldn’t let you go until he’d had his fill of you enough to grant you mercy. 

He liked contact. Even though he didn’t seem like a huge cuddler, his cold exterior really didn't give off that kind of vibe, it was actually quite the opposite. Out and about, he always seemed to have a hand on you somewhere. Folded securely with your own, fingers entwined tightly, resting on the small of your back gently, tapping an unknown but rhythmic tune on your shoulder. When out of the public’s eye and he could have you all to himself, he’s wrapping you up in a death grip that seems impossible for such a thin guy. Depending on Piers’s mood, he’d either go slow and take the time to drink you in or move at a faster pace and barely give you time to breathe. By being with him, you learned by observing, and with every new discovery, you fell more and more in love with the sweet musician. Sure you had a few spare disputes, but it was nothing you couldn’t resolve together. 

For the most part, it was smooth sailing...until you hit February. 

"Doing anything with Piers for Valentine's Day?" Sonia asked, walking alongside you through Wyndon streets. The whole city was decorated in reds and pinks, symbols of rose petals and hearts and XOXOs sprinkled in just about every decor imaginable as overrated songs about love played on the speakers that wove around the buildings. It was sickeningly cheesy, but if other couples enjoyed that kind of thing, who were you to complain? Personally, you weren't since you had no reason to get into it, but now… "No," you sighed, visibly deflating in frustration as you passed by shops promoting fancy new clothes and valentine trinkets in the windows. "I don't know if he's into it. He'd never tell me." You knew he wouldn't. Even if it made him uncomfortable, he'd set aside his displeasure for your enjoyment. No matter how sweet it seemed, it was frustrating at times. Especially in things like this. "Why don't you ask?" She cocked head, twirling the end of her ponytail idly as she kept an eye on Yamper, who was yipping and running around excitedly at all the sights.

"He'd leave it up to me," you quip back shortly, running a hand through your hair and pressing your lips together tightly. "How do you even read him?" Sonia puffed out a breath and shook her head, "I swear, it's like talking to a brick wall ninety percent of the time." You shrugged, letting a small smile pull at your lips. “Just picked up on a few things is all,” you conceded with a hum of thought. How to go about this problem? Maybe if you were in any other relationship, this wouldn’t be as hard of a choice, but...You didn’t want to upset him unintentionally by doing or not doing something. An idea suddenly struck you and you stopped in your tracks. Sonia went a few paces before noticing your abrupt stop, turning and quirking an eyebrow. “I think I’ve got it,” You state triumphantly, skipping back to her side and resuming your walk. “Oh? What’s that?” she asked. You excitedly tell her and she grinned brightly. “Sounds like you got it all figured out then,” she said and you nod. “What about you Sonia? Got any plans with a  _ special someone _ ?” Her flushed face was the only answer you needed.

You checked everything to make sure all of it was in place and breathed out the jittery nerves pooling in the bottom of your belly. It was just Piers. Nothing to be overly worried about, right? Right. So here you were, nervously fidgeting as you anxiously watched the clock tick until the time when he’d come home. It wasn’t long before you heard the jingle of keys, the lock twisting, and the telltale clack of his heeled boots on the wooden floor as he made his entry. "Babe," he called out, the ever present hint of tiredness in his tone, "'M home." He rounded the corner, eyes lifting and stopping at the scene laid out before him. "I'm sorry if it's something you didn't want," you immediately say, digging the toe of your shoe into the floor to avoid his wide-eyed gaze, "I just...wasn't sure if Valentine's Day was something you'd want us to do. If it isn't, we can just treat this like a normal dinner date?" He still didn't speak, eyes flitting down to look at the elaborate meal set up for two. The setup was simple, a single candle flickering in the center and illuminating the area with a soft golden glow coupled with a vase of roses. He blinked once, twice, then huffed out a laugh.

"You…" he ran a hand through his bangs, chuckling breathlessly, "You're...amazing. Y'know that?" His words set off a fire in your heart, traveling down your belly. Piers strayed closer, taking your hands into his. He stared at them briefly before raising one up to press a firm yet gentle kiss to the back. You were suddenly having trouble breathing as he breathed out your name quietly. "Valentine's Day is corporate greed," he murmured, looking at you lovingly through lidded eyes, "But it's all worth it with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be longer, but again, bad shit came up. I promise the next one will be back to normal length. Prompt suggestions open on my Tumblr!


	3. Spilled Drinks and Spilled Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Hello! May I suggest reader and Piers’s first date? Your “Heartstrings and Symphonies” piece was really sweet!!
> 
> Piers has finally asked you out on a date. You weren't sure where the night was headed, but you certainly were excited.  
> \- Gender not specified

It felt like a million Butterfree had set loose in the pits of your stomach. 

You really couldn't tell if it was the anxiety, excitement, or an odd combination of the two. Of _course,_ you'd be nervous since it was the night that Piers had asked you out for a date. This took you by surprise for two reasons. One, he was a celebrity, having created a name for himself as Galar's most well-known rockstar. His passion for music was always energetic and somehow managed to keep a crowd riled up all night long throughout concerts. As for yourself, you were practically just another face left out in the crowd. This led to point number two, the fact that you felt like you were the most average Joe-Schmoe you could get. Nothing about you particularly stood out so you assumed you'd just build a friendship with him and move on. After a few months of Butterfree growing stronger and flustered side glances, he stopped you on one of the walks you coerced him out of Spikemuth for. There, beneath the yellowed lamp post light, he asked you to a proper night out with him. 

Well, you couldn't just say no to the man you loved so dearly.

~

So here you were, dressed your level best in casual but tasteful wear, and ready to go. Checking yourself through to make sure you had essentials, you clicked off the lights and made your way out. The Corviknight Taxi you ordered was waiting outside. 

"Evening!" The cabbie boomed out cheerfully, "Where to tonight?" 

"Wyndon," you replied with a smile, opening the door and crawling in. 

"You got it!" He heaved up onto the bird waiting stoically atop the cab. With some muffled words of encouragement and a cry in reply, the car was lifted, hovered, and shot up into the air. You cranked down a window, letting the warm night air swirl in. Leaning against the sill, you watched the Wild Area scroll below and sighed. You weren't sure how this was gonna go. After all, they say the first dates are always the worst. But Piers was a close friend, so you couldn't imagine how it would end up awkward. 

So….you'd take back that statement by the end of the night.

When you arrived, you spotted him, a smile instantly curled into a smile. Piers opted for a more low profile but still managed to look stunning in a black motorbike jacket, ripped skinny jeans to match, a cozy white tee advertising Spikemuth, and signature boots. Tired eyes found yours and he gave a small wave, the corner of his mouth twitching into a small grin. 

“Hey,” he called out when you were close enough to hear, “Ya look great.” 

You chuckled, flicking your gaze to the stone path in bashful embarrassment. “You don’t clean up too bad yourself,” you say, enjoying the tint of Pecha pink that flushed his pale complexion. He mumbled something incoherent, tossing his head towards the direction of one of the many buildings lining along Wyndon. 

“We should get goin’. Reservations ain’t gonna last all night.” You nod, walking alongside him. A sort of comfortable silence fell around the two of you, but you couldn’t help but notice the way his hand twitched every time your own dangled too close. 

“Are you nervous?” you ask, breaking the quiet. He registered your question and began to fumble. “Wha-? I mean...yeah, but no. Well, ya make me nervous. But not in a bad way! You’re like...intimidatin’ but not in… a scary way. I mean to say you’re about as intimidatin’ as a Cutiefly, but...But you’re not weak! I’m not sayin’ that-”

You blinked before huffing out an amused sigh, reaching out and lacing your fingers together. His stream of stutters halted, breath hitching at the contact. “It’s just me, Piers,” you reminded him gently, squeezing on his hand, “You know, the one who used your microwave plate as a frisbee with Obstagoon.” He snorted at the memory before sighing. 

“I know, it’s just...I’ve waited for so long an’ I...I guess I just don’t wanna fuck this up.”

Your chest swelled at his words and even more so at the way his grip tightened between your intertwined hands. 

“It’s alright,” you bumped your shoulder into his, “I’m nervous too.” Your heart leapt into your throat when he glanced down at you, adoration flooding his gaze before looking away. The tips of his ears flushed brighter, and you grinned. It was mostly quiet for the rest of the walk to the restaurant, exchanging squeezes as if they were a hidden language. 

It was almost like a pattern. He squeezed, you squeezed back. Pause. You squeezed, he reciprocated. Pause. Rinse and repeat. 

Happiness broiled in the pit of your stomach, but it came to an end too soon when you approached the doors. It didn’t look overly fancy but still retained an air of elegance. You glance up at the glowing sign. _The Silver Orchid._ Huh...fitting.

Piers released your hand, almost regrettably, to open the door for you. “Thanks,” you smiled, walking in. The air conditioning blew coolly around you, chilly but not entirely uncomfortable. The hostess brightened at the sight of Piers, waving the two of you over. Well...more so him than you, but that was to be expected. He was Galar’s most cherished musician after all. You tried to not let the frown leak through as you followed her around tables past multiple dining customers. 

“Here you are! Your server will be right with you.” She flashed one more smile towards Piers before sauntering off, hips swaying. 

“You've got her dazzled,” you murmur, observing the design of the light overhanging the table. His thick and dark eyebrows furrowed at your statement. 

"Dazzled?” he inquired, but before you could answer, a young man strode up and distributed menus to each of you while speaking. 

“Good evening!” he introduced himself, eyes flicking towards your own, “I’ll be your server tonight. Can I start y’all with something to drink?” 

You answered and he scribbled it down, copying the movement for Piers before disappearing. You were about to pick up the menu before hearing Piers grumble beneath his breath, “You’ve got ‘im dazzled too.” 

You almost choked on your spit. From laughter or surprise, you couldn’t tell. “You okay?” he asked, concerned but you nodded vigorously while trying to retain your composure. 

“Never pegged you for the jealous type,” you teased lightly, hiding behind your menu and scanning through the options. 

"You’re on to talk,” he baited back and you were glad he couldn’t see the way your face heated from the observation. 

Silence blanketed around you two as you flitted through the meals. You couldn't help the frown that tugged on your mouth at the prices. Mm...maybe if you worked extra hours next week, you could-

"Don't worry 'bout prices," he chimed, and you lowered your menu with knit eyebrows. He was looking at you with a knowing glance as you pouted. 

"You can't just pay for everything, Piers. At least let me pay for my side," you whine, and he sighed but shook his head. You tried to bat your eyelashes, and he mock-glared at you.

"Obstagoon must be givin' ya lessons," he huffed, "Ya got the puppy dog eyes down to pat." You snickered, leaning back in your chair. 

"I'll take that as a compliment. He's persuasive enough to get you to sing for him when you're out shopping." Piers grumbled something, and you laughed loudly. 

"Yeah, yeah. Shut ya trap," he murmured playfully, ducking behind his menu. 

You smiled gently, resuming your scan.

The waiter reappeared after a few minutes with your drinks, setting the glasses down and bringing out his trusty notepad out once more. "Y'all ready to order?" He asked. 

You look pointedly at Piers and he nodded slightly before tilting his head for you to go first. You ordered, him following after. The waiter nodded, flashed a white smile at you before disappearing. 

"I'm really glad you asked me out," you mention, leaning forward and setting your hand out on the center of the table. Picking up on the cue, he set his own hand over it. His skin was cold, sending a pleasant chill down your spine. Piers looked lovingly at you before flicking toward something behind your head. His eyes widened and his hand yanked off. 

The motion bumped into the cups, causing them to fall and it only took a moment before cold liquid and ice were seeping into your skin. You barely managed a soft gasp of surprise before Piers was out of his seat, frantically trying to clean up with flimsy napkins, a thousand apologies spewing from his mouth like a never ending waterfall. He was shaking like a leaf. 

You frowned, reaching out to stop his frantic motions. Eyes from the other customers burned into both of you as the waiters and waitresses took notice and rushed to get cleaning supplies.

"Hey hey," you murmured, watching his eyes frantically look everywhere but at you, "It's okay. Breathe, Piers. Stay with me now." 

His breaths drew in for long gasps of air as if he was drowning. "May we be excused?" You asked one of the nearby employees and they nodded vigorously with wide eyes. You led the trembling musician around tables and out the doors. 

The night air made you shiver in your wet clothes as you pulled Piers to a nearby bench. He hadn't said anything since you hushed him. Sitting down, you wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. 

"I'm...I...I fucked up didn't I?" He croaked out and you shook your head. 

"No, Piers. It's alright," you soothe, running a hand through his hair, "I'm not going anywhere." 

He sighed, leaning his head against your shoulder as you rubbed circles around whatever skin you could reach.

"I was afraid you'd...I've waited so long to have you with me and I...I thought I…" Piers trailed off, the words evidently not coming to him as easily as song lyrics. You shook your head stubbornly.

"I've worked too hard to have you. I can't just walk away," you murmur, pressing a light kiss to the crown of his head, "Wanna go back to mine so I can change? Then we can watch movies and eat junk food like we normally do."

He was still for a moment before nodding. With a noise of affirmation, you stood and offered your hand. He took it with ease, lacing fingers back together like puzzle pieces meant to be. Your little squeeze routine began as you ordered a taxi to yours. And even when the cab flown by the giant bird landed, the two of you still didn't let go.

~

"Alright?" You asked, trying your best to towel dry your wet hair as you stepped out of the steaming bathroom. Piers's eyes swiveled towards you, slightly widening at your dressed down form. 

"Uh...yeah," he mumbled, looking down as a rosy tint took over his pale complexion. You laugh lightly at his sheepishness, moving to sit down next to him. 

"What happened at the restaurant? If you don't mind me asking," you mention lightly, fluffing up the throw pillows to support your back.

"Ah...Jus' some paparazzi. If they saw me intimate with someone they didn't know…" He trailed off and you nodded, finally understanding. Piers liked to keep his private life away from the general public so it made sense.

"So what'd you get picked out?" You asked curiously, as he shuffled through movies on the streaming service you had.

"Didn't know what ya liked so I jus' went to ya favorites," he admitted, and you snicker. 

"Sounds good to me," you concede, slipping a fuzzy blanket off the back of the couch and offering him one end. "Unless you uh...wanna have your own blanket," you mumble, the thought just then occuring.

"Nah, I'm good with sharing," he quickly stated, taking the corner. He drew in a breath before adding lowly, "A lil' bit more heat wouldn't hurt."

Your heart fluttered, shuffling towards him until your shoulders pressed together. "You're right. It _definitely_ doesn't hurt," you breathe, blood rushing in your ears. The closeness only added to the growing flames and his breath hitched.

Piers was incredibly close, so much so that your warmth was beginning to seep into his skin and dying down its normal chilliness. A hunger welled in your chest as you gazed up at him and counted the tones and colors in his eyes.

You wanted to kiss him. Badly.

So you did. A sound rumbled at the back of his throat at the contact as you moved against him. Your eyes slid shut as his hand came to rest around your waist as your own caressed the sides of his face. You realized with wonder that the hunger did not ebb away in satisfaction but rather raged higher. 

It craved more.

You craved more.

You pulled back to breathe, opening your eyes to beautiful flushed cheeks and labored breaths. 

He breathed out your name with a gasp, "You...You're so-" you dove back in, silencing his attempt to speak and squeaking when he began nibbling lightly on your lower lip.

 _"Piers,"_ you crooned out, swallowing when he pulled you closer and began to take the lead, _"I love you."_

"Arceus," he murmured against your lips, pecking against the corner of your mouth and whispering your name like a prayer. "I love ya so fuckin' much. Never forget that." 

"How about you make sure I don't?" You smile as his irises glinted with something darker, dangerous. 

"With pleasure," he mumbled, pulling you back in to press a bruising yet loving kiss to your mouth.

The TV was long forgotten as you were pulled deeper and deeper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first Tumblr ask so I hope it came out good. A comment on a previous chapter suggested I adjust my spacing in my fics so I took that into consideration while writing this. Inbox open on Tumblr @hallyeet as always 🖤

**Author's Note:**

> I love this man so much jfc


End file.
